XY027
* Closed * * }} To Find a Fairy Flower! (Japanese: フラべべと妖精の花！ and the Fairy Flower!) is the 27th episode of the , and the 826th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 15, 2014, in the United Kingdom on June 29, 2014, and in the United States on July 19, 2014. Blurb When a tiny and sad-looking Pokémon lands in Bonnie's hair, our heroes are determined to find out what's wrong! Its Trainer, Grey, explains that the little Flabébé has a special bond with his wife, Florence. She recently became ill, and when Flabébé tried to visit her in the hospital, a passing car blew its flower away. Without its flower, Flabébé is growing weak, but it won’t accept just any flower as a replacement—it needs a Fairy Flower, and those are hard to find! Our heroes set out in search of the flower, "assisted" by Team Rocket disguised as tour guides. Bonnie spots a Fairy Flower growing high on the side of a cliff, and since Flabébé is too weak to fly, she climbs up after it as Ash, Serena, and Clemont watch anxiously from below. While they’re distracted, Team Rocket nabs Pikachu! As a battle to reclaim it begins, Flabébé bonds with its new flower, and once its energy is restored, it floats over the villains and sprinkles them with its relaxing pollen. The Team Rocket members happily release Pikachu and wander off in a joyful daze! Our heroes take Flabébé to meet Grey at the hospital. Florence perks up immediately upon seeing her dear friend. And though Bonnie has to say goodbye, her kindness and courage have saved the day! Plot As and prepare to set off again to the Shalour Gym, encounters difficulties while fixing her hair. When puts a flower clip in Bonnie's hair, a lone attaches herself to it, looking downhearted. Bonnie feeds the Flabébé nectar, and then asks if she can keep the Pokémon. When Clemont tries to capture her, however, the Flabébé refuses, and Ash points out she must already have a trainer, angering Bonnie. The friends walk into the nearest town, Calanthe Town, to find her owner, with Bonnie still wanting to keep Flabébé for herself, talking to her in her hair by way of a mirror. Suddenly, an old man, spotting the Flabébé, runs up to the group, overjoyed. He introduces himself as and thanks the group for taking care of his Pokémon. When he asks Flabébé to go home with him, however, she will not let go of Bonnie's hair. When asked about Flabébé's lack of a flower, the man explains his story. Flabébé lives together with Grey and his wife Florence. One day while gardening, Florence fell ill and collapsed. Flabébé, then with a flower, flew to find Grey. Florence was admitted to a hospital, where the old woman would stay. When Grey woke up the next morning, Flabébé was gone. On a hunch, he found Flabébé at the hospital, watching Florence. A strong wind separated Flabébé and her flower, and carried Flabébé away, her flower left ruined. Now Grey must take Flabébé back quickly, as Florence is not doing well, due to an emotional matter. As flowerless Flabébé will lose their energy, they must find Flabébé a same flower as her original before they can take her to the hospital. However, this fairy flower, which resembles Bonnie's hairpiece, is not easy to find. The traveling companions tell Grey to go visit Florence while they go search for the flower. The group first goes to a Pokémon Center to heal Flabébé, where Nurse Joy tells them the flowers may be found in the high plains near the town, but they are not in season. watches from behind newspapers and hatches a plan. As Bonnie and the group are about to head out, a disguised Team Rocket stops them, offering a special tour to find the fairy flowers. The "tour guides" guide the group quickly to the high plains, where the travelers begin to look for a flower. Flabébé spots one high on the side of a cliff, which Bonnie must climb because Flabébé must attach herself naturally to the flower. encapsules with a claw as Bonnie and Flabébé reach the flower. Ash, Clemont, and Serena take out , , and , while Jessie and James retaliate with and . Ash commands Froakie to use , but the move is reflected by Jessie's 's . Chespin uses , but it is reflected again, hurting Ash, Clemont, and Serena's Pokémon. James and Jessie order Inkay and Pumpkaboo to use and on the opposing Pokémon, who are unable to retaliate. Just then, Flabébé, now on the new flower, flies over the battlefield, using to subdue Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Under the calming effects of Flabébé's attack, Team Rocket releases Pikachu on their own accord. With Team Rocket out of the way, Flabébé and the travelers return to town to find Grey. The friends arrive at the hospital, and Florence and Flabébé are reunited, giving the old woman hope. Grey and Florence thank Bonnie, and Bonnie and Flabébé share a heartfelt goodbye. Coming out of the hospital, Bonnie is upset about having to leave Flabébé, but cheers her up to continue on their journey. Major events * tries to catch a for to take care of, but fails since she belongs to . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Florence Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ) * * * * (photo) * (photo) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * This episode was originally scheduled to air on May 22, 2014, but was pushed up one week after the postponement of An Undersea Place to Call Home!. * and Professor Sycamore narrate the preview for the next episode. * does not blast off in this episode. * The newspapers Team Rocket are holding read 2014-05-15, which is the date this episode premiered in Japan. ** The newspapers also feature several references to previous episodes: *** A photo of and from Coming Back into the Cold!. *** A graph of the water level of the submarine from the postponed episode An Undersea Place to Call Home!. *** The Poké Puffs and the Poké Puff Contest from A Battle by Any Other Name!. * Music from Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade plays when Flabébé uses its pollen, forcing Team Rocket to release Pikachu. * The dub of this episode first aired in on June 29, 2014, 21 days before airing. * When Meowth is finally affected by the pollen, he says "Turn off your mind, relax, and float downstream." This is the first line in the song "Tomorrow Never Knows" by The Beatles. Errors * In the dub, in the end when Flabébé flies towards Bonnie to say farewell, Bonnie can be heard saying "hey there" in her English voice. Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Bonnie in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |de= |el= |id= |fi= |it= |es_eu= |fr_eu= |sv= |pt_br= |pl= |ru= |no= |th= |vi= |da= |ko= |tr= |he= |}} 027 Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie de:Die Suche nach der Feenblume! es:EP831 fr:XY027 it:XY027 ja:XY編第26話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第27集